Shikon University
by alexandramaria240
Summary: Kagome is starting her first year at Shikon University with her two best friends, Ayame and Sango. She makes new friends quickly but a certain powerful youkai we all know and love catches her attention. SessxKag SangxMiro InuxKik AyaxKou First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice! But by that I also mean give me advice if I'm doing something wrong! This is the first chapter so here it goes!

Let's give a brief introduction. My name is Kagome and I am a college student at Shikon University, well i will be tomorrow. I'm a miko, recently out of training. I have been listed as one of the most powerful mikos in Japan, but I don't like people to know that. Generally I hide my aura in order to blend in and to avoid less powerful demons and not attract attention from powerful demons. I have two best friends named Ayame and Sango. Sango and I have been friends since middle school when I moved to Japan. She is a demon slayer and a strong one at that, so she's not normally someone people mess with. Sango is curvy with a flat stomach (a figure most girls envy her for) Ayame and I have been friends since high school. We didn't get along at first but after a few months we hit it off. She is a wolf demon with reddish brown hair, green eyes and a tall and thin figure. Finally there's me. I am slightly shorter than Ayame and Sango at a height of 5'5". I have long dark hair with big blue eyes and pale skin. I have a well filled out figure similar to Sango's. In high school, as a group we were known to turn heads but Ayame enjoyed it far more than me.

I finished up my packing and was getting ready to move all of my stuff to my new dorm room. Ayame, Sango and I were all dorming in the same room as we requested and I was stoked to start the newest chapter in my life. (don't mock my cheesy-ness, it's an exciting moment)

I pulled up to my dorm's parking lot after getting lost for a few minutes. I started taking my suitcases out of my trunk and closed the trunk. After a deep breath I looked around the campus from my spot. The campus was already growing on me. There was green everywhere I looked. There were already many students walking around, unpacking like me, or just hanging out. That's when some yelling caught my attention.

"Shut up you mangy mutt!"

"Watch your mouth wolf breath!"

I could tell the first boy who yelled was a wolf youkai. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. The second boy had long silver hair with golden eyes. He was a inu hanyou. Two years ago I would have been able to have figured out what they were, but my skills had increased greatly after all my training. I decided to ignore them and continue moving my stuff. I decided I couldn't carry all my stuff at once, so as I was about to start putting some stuff back a voice cut through my thoughts.

"Care for a hand?"

I looked up, he had purple grey eyes that were compelling. From his smile and the way he carried himself I could tell he had confidence, most likely a playboy or pervert. I knew too many.. Might as well accept his help, it's not like I didn't need it.

"Yah thanks." I said and smiled politely"

"So you're new here huh? My name is Miroku."

"Yup, first year. My name is Kagome. How long have you been here?"

"This is my second year. My friends over there are as well. I'm just going to get them to help out as well since, by the looks of it, you could use it as well"

I smiled again, this time more comfortably though. "Thanks" He called over the two guys I saw fighting earlier.

"This is Inuyasha" Miroku gestured to the hanyou, "and this is Kouga" he said gesturing to the wolf youkai.

"Nice to meet you two." I said with a polite smile.

"The pleasure is mine. I never mind helping out a beautiful girl" Kouga replied with a wink. I blushed and laughed at his antics in my head. The flattery was nice but I'd been through high school and met enough people like him. Compliments like that weren't going to get him anywhere.

We went up to the second floor where my dorm is and I opened my door to see Ayame and Sango babbling on about something. They got up when they noticed me and hugged me.

"What took ya so long?" Ayame teased.

"Ya we've been here for hours! Don't you love our room? We gave you the room with the big window in it since we thought you'd like it best. Ayame took the room with the most closet space and I took the room with the biggest bed." Sango added.

"Oh sorry guys, I got lost on the way here and then it took me a few minutes to find out dorm building. But thanks for the room. Anyways, this is Miroku, Inuyasha and Kouga." Kagome gestured to each of them as she said their names. "Miroku saw me in the parking lot and offered to help me out."

They exchanged hellos and introduced themselves. Kouga's eyes lingered on Ayame a while longer then the others. He must have noticed that she was a wolf youkai too.

"So I should unpack now, but since you guys are the only ones we know, we should meet up later for diner?" Kagome said to the guys.

"Sounds great, we'll meet you here." Miroku agreed on the guy's behalf without consulting them. Although, none of them seemed too displeased. They all left and I started my work.

I finished my unpacking an hour before the guys agreed to meet up so I decided to take a walk around. I stopped at a pond and sat at a bench. I was really going to like this place. After a while of listening to my ipod and watching the water I decided to head back. Immediately I realised I had no idea how to get back. After a couple failed attempts at trying to find my way back myself I decided it would be best to ask for help, despite how embarrassing it might be. I caught glimpse of Inuyasha's silver hair a little distance away and caught up to him. His hair seemed a little different but who knows, maybe he took a shower and it dried differently or something.

I tapped him on the shoulder after calling out his name only to have someone who was not Inuyasha turn around.

"What?" he said in a slightly irritated but completely calm and composed way.

Flustered, "Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were Inuy- nevermind. It's just that it's my first day today and I sort of got lost, do you have any idea where my dorm building is?" I finally said, highly embarrassed.

"Yes, that trail will take you straight to the dorms area. Then the signs can tell you which dorm is yours." He answered.

"Thanks, sorry to bother you. See you around I guess!" I said. I started walking down the trail and my sense came back to me. I realized I completely ignored the fact that he was an extremely powerful youkai. His aura was impossible to miss, even with the growing distance. I guess that's what happens when you run into someone who is drop dead gorgeous.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I do not own Inuyasha, not that any of you thought I did ;)

Chapter 2

I still had 10 minutes before the guys would show up, and knowing their gender, they would be late. I wore some dark blue skinny jeans with a lose tank top. I wore my regular mount of make up; a tiny line of black eyeliner on the top lashline, mascara, some foundation and lip balm. From some points of view, I wore a lot of makeup because I wore a little bit of eyeliner every day, but in other points of view, I wore a good amount. Personally I didn't care what other people thought, it was just the amount of makeup I was happy with. I wore my hair down picked up my purse.

Ayame was wearing a skirt, like usual for her, and a shirt. Ayame wore about the same amount of makeup as me except with blush. Sango was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a tight shirt that showed off her shape. Sango always liked to make impressions. She wore more makeup then Ayame and I, with thicker black eyeliner, but not too thick, black mascara, dark eye shadow and foundation. They'd both be turning heads again.

When the guys arrived we all headed out to dinner. We were all talking separately as we walked to the cafeteria. Kouga was hitting on Ayame. Miroku was annoying Sango. Inuyasha was talking with me. I learned a lot about Inuyasha. He has a girlfriend in second year like him. Apparently she's a miko like me.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have a brother? I ran into a guy with a similar aura to you but he was full youkai." I asked randomly.

"Yah, my half-brother Sesshomaru. Sorry you ran into him, he has a stick up his ass. We've never gotten along. He's a third year here at Skikon University. He's only here to get a substantial enough degree to take over my dad's company. He doesn't talk to people much here. Many girls have thrown themselves at him or tried talking to him but he shuts them all down." Inuyasha replied. He didn't seem too bad when I talked to him, but then again he also seemed slightly annoyed.

"Oh." I stated simply.

"Don't worry about him. His ego is up in the sky but as long as you don't cross him he won't pay much attention to you."

"Yah, of course"

We arrived at the cafeteria and were having dinner. During one of our group conversations I noticed someone staring at me. He had long black hair and creepy eyes. He smirked when I looked at him. It sent chills down my spine. I could tell he was projecting his aura as if to intimidate me but I shook it off and ignored him. It seemed the others at the table noticed it too.

"Who's that guy?" Ayame asked

"Just Naraku. I advise you ladies to stay away from him. He's dangerous and known for harassing pretty girls." Miroku warned.

"He seems creepy too. Oh well, I can take care of myself" Sango said confidently. I gave her a worried look. Sango was strong but this guy was incredibly strong. The only youkai I've run into stronger than him was Inuyasha's brother, but even then, he wasn't drastically stronger. Even my own powers wouldn't be able to take him down.

"Just be careful around him" Miroku warned again. He seemed genuinely concerned about us. Maybe it was just because of the 'extra attention' he was paying to our table, mostly to me. The feel of his eyes staring at me were unnerving.

Eventually when we all finished the guys were walking us back to our dorm. It was dark outside already. I checked my phone and it said it was 9:00. Seems we spent a long time talking with the guys. It looked like our two groups were going to be good friends. When we were almost back I realized I left my keys on the table. I told the group that I was getting them and I'd be back in 5 minutes. I ran back to the cafeteria to see them lying on the table at the spot where I sat. After picking them up I walked back slowly, no longer concerned I'd lost my keys.

I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me, but I sensed no auras nearby. Convincing myself I was just being paranoid I continued my slow walk back to the dorms.

"A little dark for a girl as pretty as yourself to be walking alone, don't you think?" Chills ran down my spine. The voice that spoke was haunting. I saw Naraku step out onto the path in front of me.

Panic rushed through me. I realized my mistake straight away. He had concealed his aura. Realizing I should conceal mine as well so he wouldn't pick up on my panic I did the same as him.

"Ya, just heading back to my dorm." I said and walked past him without looking at him with a quick pace.

He grabbed my arm with a strong grip.

"Why don't we spend a little time getting to know each other. After all, I do want to make you feel welcome." He flared his aura. It was suffocating me and I had no choice but to release mine to protect myself.

"No, I'd like to go home." I said firmly, waiting for him to let go of me.

"I insist." He said his voice filled with aggression as he pulled me closer to him. I pushed my aura onto him in hopes of surprising him and him letting go.

"So you're a miko? And a powerful one at that too!"

"I'm warning you, let go of me." I said with all the courage I could muster up.

"Oh come on, we're just starting to have fun!" He pushed me to the floor with a lash of his energy. I tried to gather some strength to fight back but he was pushing away all my strength with his power. He grinned wickedly.

"You're the biggest fight any girl has put up against me. Impressive. But you're not strong enough."

"Let her go now Naraku." A power filled voice boomed.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun? We were just playing." Naraku laughed

"Now." It said again.

"Fine, but you can't be around her forever. She's the nicest jewel I've seen." Naraku replied. He walked off and I picked myself off the floor, gasping when he released his energy.

"Thank you." I said sincerely . I finally saw who my saviour was. None other than Sesshomaru himself. I should have known though, I mean who else would Naraku have listened to.

"Hn. Just don't go walking by yourself again. Especially at night." He said emotionlessly.

"Yah it was stupid. I just forgot my keys."

"Hn." He turned to walk off.

"Wait!" I yelled. "How did you know to come here?"

"I was walking past when I saw the commotion." He replied. I didn't believe him. We were in the middle of the forest just off the path. Nonetheless, if he didn't want to tell me the truth, I wasn't going to ask. After all, he did just save me.

"Well thank you again. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up." I said. I saw an emotion cross his eyes when I said that but it was gone as quickly as it showed. I couldn't tell what it was but it looked like disgust or anger.

"Goodnight" was all he replied.

"Kagome" I said to him. He gave me a slightly puzzled look as if demanding for an explanation.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I explained and smiled to him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho" was all he said and then he was gone.

The way he said his name and disappeared seemed a little dramatic to me, edging on funny. I smiled to myself and walked back to my dorm.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" Sango yelled and tackled me.

"We were worried!" said Ayame.

"I ran into Naraku." Was all I said. Inuyasha's expression became angry and the guys starting looking protectively at me.

"What happened?" Kouga asked. He seemed mad too.

"He attacked me and I couldn't fight back but then Sesshomaru showed up and saved me." Inuyasha couldn't have looked more shocked.

"Sesshomaru? He doesn't care about anyone but himself! Well the point is you're okay." Inuyasha said.

"Yah I'm going to lie down, I really need some rest after trying to use all my energy against Naraku and classes start tomorrow too. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Good night!" they all said individually.

I walked to my room and closed the door. Once lying in bed, thoughts of a handsome youkai that just saved me drifted into my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm appreciating all of you guys following my story, but please, I'd love some feedback! So review! Like literally this is the first time I've tried writing a story so let me know how it's going! I love suggestions (:

Again, I do not own Inuyasha :P

If there was one thing in the world I could say I truly despised, it was alarms. I turned off my alarm and starting getting ready for my first day of classes . Today I had English 302 in the morning, calculus 101 after that, and in the afternoon I wanted to go check out archery. I got dressed and put on some white jeans with a blue shirt. I wore the same makeup as always and finished getting ready. I gave myself extra time to find my classroom and finally found the class on time. I was hopeless when it came to navigating. Once I got inside I took a seat near the front and noticed I was the youngest in the class. I'd always been good at English especially considering I grew up in the US. The only two people I recognized were Sesshomaru and Naraku. Sesshomaru was a few seats away from me and Naraku was at the back. I smiled at Sesshomaru and he did a slight head nod to acknowledge me.

The class started promptly and I found it easy to keep up. Looking around it seemed Sesshomaru, Naraku and I were the only ones not stressing ourselves with notes. I guessed that Naraku couldn't be bothered but I wasn't sure as to why Sesshomaru wasn't.

When class was over I made my way out and started my way back to my dorm. I still had an hour before my next class and I wanted lunch so I was looking for my friends. After stopping by an empty dorm to get my books for my next class I went back outside. Finally I saw Sango and Ayame sitting with Kouga and Inuyasha so I went to go join them.

"Hey guys, how's the first day been so far?" I asked. They all said hello to me.

Sango complained immediately "English was a bore. It's too bad you're not in our class." Sango and Ayame were in first year English, as to be expected from first year students but because of my advanced classes in high school and test grades, I was put into third year level.

"Yah too bad. Have you guys had lunch yet?"

"No we were just thinking about going. We could all go now if you wanted?" Sango suggested.

"Sounds perfect" I agreed.

"I'm starved!" Inuyasha said.

As we were all having lunch I noticed a girl glaring at me. After realizing she wasn't going to stop and look away I ignored her and got back to lunch.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it I was heading over to check out the archery club. I was pleased with the group of friends I had made so far. Although, I was a little worried since even though they may not have known it yet, they were all coupling up and Inuyasha had a girlfriend. I was soon going to be the awkward 7th wheel. It wouldn't be too bad though because I would have Inuyasha to hang out with.

Once I arrived I recognized the girl who was glaring at me earlier immediately. She started to make announcement.

"This is the archery club. I am the captain of the club and will be coaching you all. My name is Kikyo. Please grab a bow and arrows, I'd like to see what kind of members we have this year."

So this was Inuyasha's girlfriend. I started to understand why she was glaring at me earlier but I still thought it was out of line. I saw the others begin and they all seemed relatively skilled. I found a faraway target set up and decided to aim for that one instead of the closer targets. I might as well show off the main thing I'm good at. I shot 3 arrows straight into the bull's-eye to the shock of everyone around. I smiled and looked around. To my surprise Sesshomaru just happened to be walking past as I shot the arrows and he looked impressed. I smiled to myself and felt myself blush a little.

"Impressive. What's your name?" Kikyo asked me.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I replied.

"Well you should consider joining the annual competition with me. I think you'd do very well."

"Sounds awesome! I'd love to."

"Then it's settled. You should practice every Monday and Thursday with me here. Monday is the weekly archery club meeting and on Thursdays the two of us can practice for the competition. It will be in one months' time so we need to be serious about our practicing. There will be a huge competition our school is hosting this year including many martial arts competitions as well."

"Perfect!"

I saw Sesshomaru walk off. I stayed to practice and tried moving the target farther away. Since Kikyo and I were both miko's it was natural that we were both talented archers. After practicing for the next hour I started to get excited for the competition. And maybe, Kikyo wasn't so bad after all.

Hey sorry for the short chapter this time! Just to remind you guys, PLEASE review :) I promise I'll have Sess more in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I don't own Inuyasha and here's the latest chapter :) Special thanks to iloveyou99 for reviewing :P

Chapter 3

It was already Friday. All my classes seemed promising so far and none of my teachers seemed like they would pose too much of a problem. It was 8 oclock and our group was all heading out to a club tonight. I normally wear a skirt or dress when going to a club but today I had a shirt that I absolutely loved so I wore black tight pants. My shirt was a halter that was silver and showed my stomach. I put a coat on over top since I didn't want to walk around campus looking like this and Sango finished my makeup. She put on darker makeup than I usually and red lipstick. With my heels adding to my height I stared at myself in the mirror. I don't know what Sango did but I looked at myself and felt sexy. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

The club we were going to was close to our university and it normally has a lot of students from Shikon University. I thought this would be a good place for us to meet new people from school and get used to the neighborhood.

Sango was wearing a red dress that went just past her ass. It was tight and showed off her figure. Ayame was wearing a black top with a green skirt that was short. It wasn't a typical outfit for a club but she really made it work. Miroku drove us all since he didn't tend to drink. We easily got into the club and Sango Ayame and I immediately headed for the bar. I took a double shot as did the girls and we were ready to start the night.

I am normally humble, but when it came to dancing I was one of the best. I knew how to move and show off my figure. After dancing with a guy with smoky grey eyes I headed back to the bar to get myself something to drink. He decided to join me and we started talking. He was really starting to get me interested when I saw someone I never expected to see at a club. There sitting a couple seats away from me was Sesshomaru himself. When the guy with grey eyes excused himself I went and sat next to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru. I didn't expect to see you here." I said in a cheerful way.

"I come here on occasion."

"Must be a good club then huh? I'm liking it so far."

"You've had quite a bit of attention all night. You really know how to catch people's eye." I didn't know how to react to that.

"Oh well thank you I guess?" I replied questioningly.

"It was a compliment. Your dancing is captivating."

"Well then would you care to dance Sesshomaru?" I said knowing he would say no. The last thing I could picture him doing was dancing, never mind in a club or with me.

"I would love to Kagome." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I was unsure at first but when Sesshomaru started dancing I relaxed and let myself go with the beat.

XXXXX

"Is that Sesshomaru? Dancing?" Inuyasha questioned incredulously. "With Kagome?" he added shocked. Kouga seemed just as startled and couldn't reply at first, but after a closer look he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Yah. That is so weird. I never thought I'd see the day. This must mean something."

"I don't know Kouga, he's never taken an interest in girls before. But then again, Kagome is something in herself. " Inuyasha thought.

XXXXX At a table hidden in the shadows XXXXXX

"It seems Sesshomaru is going to interrupt my plans. Kagome is like no other girl. She has more power than I've seen in a miko before and beauty that cannot be compared. I will get her and make her mine, perhaps a little fun first too. But first I need to get her away from her friends and Sesshomaru, another night will be best."

XXXXXX

I could feel Sesshomaru dancing behind me. Although people were still dancing around us, all eyes were on us. Our dancing had been becoming heated and I told Sesshomaru I needed a breather. We stepped outside.

"You're a great dancer Sesshomaru!"

"Thank you. As are you."

I blushed and looked down to the floor. The past few days my thoughts had been clouded by him and I decided I needed to know more about him. I decided I had enough of the club scene and wanted to go somewhere else. Sesshomaru suggested the pond just off campus that I sat at on my first day and I agreed. I sent a text to Miroku so he wouldn't worry and Sesshomaru drove us there.

"So tell me about yourself." I said as we were walking to the pond.

"What is there to say?"

"Where did you grow up, how was your childhood, what sports do you play?"

"Well I grew up here in Japan, my childhood was focused on learning and training as much as I could. There was little time for playing, my father always pressured me to not disrespect the family and learn enough to take on the family name and business." This explained a lot about his personality. He never had the time to be a child and was forced to act like an adult straight away.

"As for sports, I am mastered in nearly all martial arts. Anything more you would like to know?"

We spoke more and I told him about growing up in the US, archery, my childhood and my miko training. I was so comfortable around him; it was unreasonable considering how much power he had.

"Why do you conceal you powers?" He asked. Of course. Powerful demons can see through most concealments so it was no surprise that he had noticed. "You're powerful."

"I hide my powers to get to know people. Many used to be scared of me, and others would befriend me for my power or ask me out because of my power. Eventually I got tred of it and concealed it to see who really wanted to know me and hang out with me, not my powers."

Sesshomaru thought about what she said. Most people were scared of him and he had girls throwing themselves at him all the time because of his status and power. But Kagome never asked about any of that nor did she throw herself at him. Maybe that was what interested him about her. Because she wasn't interested in him at first. She also had beauty, power and a personality that topped it all off. He wouldn't be surprised if she often had guys pursuing her even with her powers concealed.

"Just when I thought id figured you out." He said half to himself.

Kagome was caught off guard by that statement. She silently processed it and tried to understand what he meant by that but eventually just let it go.

Her phone beeped from a text message. It was Sango. "Where are you?" it read. Kagome looked at the time only to see it was just after 2am.

"I should walk you home."

"That would be nice." Kagome replied with a smile. They walked in silence and Kagome kept glancing at Sesshomaru. When they arrived at her door they both stopped.

"I will see you around Kagome."

"Yah. Thanks for the fun night and driving me home." She smiled at him. Their eye contact lasted for moments until Kagome let her eyes slip and fall to his lips. Before she knew it he was kissing her and she was kissing him back.

When they broke apart Kagome looked at the floor then turned to her door and unlocked it. She opened the door and turned back to him.

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night" she replied and smiled and then closed the door.

She walked to her room after going to Sango and Ayame and telling them she was back and going to sleep.

As she lay in bed she drifted off with thoughts of that amazing kiss.

XXXXXX

Hey guys please review I'd appreciate it soo much! Until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I have another chapter for you guys despite the fact that you're still not reviewing for me ;) but please do :)  
PS. I dont own Inuyasha!  
~^*~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~~~^~*~^~*

Chapter 5

Three weeks past with no big stories. Sesshomaru and I didn't talk much after the night he kissed me but we had small conversations every once in a while. It's not like he was being rude or anything, in fact on the contrary, he was being perfectly polite. However, I guess I was expecting something different after what happened that night. I was starting to think that maybe I had too much drink that night and saw the events of the night as more than they were. One thing was for sure though, I was falling for Sesshomaru.

My big archery competition was today. I was going to be aiming at targets at various distances outdoors. I personally thought it was more challenging and useful to do archery outdoors. Although, then again, when am I ever going to need to do archery outdoors anyways? The distances I was shooting for ranged from 30 to 70 meters. I knew it wasn't going to be an easy win for me today by any means. I would likely be going against other miko's or skilled youkai's.

I was sitting in the outdoors area getting organized when Kikyo came along and gave me my outfit. It was a traditional Japanese archer's outfit except our skirts were red. It must have been because of our school colours. Since I had already warmed up, I decided to watch my competition. This archery competition was a little unique in the way that it was co-ed. There were two competitors that stuck out to me the most. One was a miko like Kikyo and I who seemed very skilled. The other was a neko youkai. He seemed like he would be the one to beat in this competition.

The archery part of the festival was first event and before I knew it, we were starting. We started with the short distances and there were five of us that were all tied with a perfect score. It was Kikyo, the neko youkai, the other miko, a dragon youkai and I at the top of the scoreboard. Once we started getting to the larger distances the dragon youkai's score was no longer perfect. Kikyo went to the 60 meter target and prepared herself. She faltered and missed one of the arrows. It seemed an unexpected breeze caught her off guard. The same happened to the other miko however the neko youkai and I managed to keep our perfect scores intact.

For the 70 meter distance only the top two competitors were to shoot. I had not yet managed to get a perfect score once, even in my month of practicing in this same very spot. I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings. There were bleachers full of Shikon University students cheering for me. Sesshomaru was there too and smiled at me encouragingly. He sensed my distress.

The neko youkai was to shoot first. After all three arrows were shot he had the closest to a perfect score you could get without it being perfect. One of his arrows was not quite in the middle of the target. The only way for me to gain the title now was to achieve a perfect score, which I knew I could not do. My anxiety spiked even though I knew I needed to calm down before I shot the arrows. I didn't mean to but I looked back into the crowd directly at Sesshomaru. I don't know what I was looking for in him but whatever it was I must have found it. I calmed immediately and walked over to my spot to shoot. The crowd was dead silent in anticipation.

I shot the first arrow and hit the bull's eye. This was a great start. However I did not congratulate myself yet. I shot the second arrow and watched it hit the target as well. It seemed everything was not dependant on this one shot. I took a deep breath, shot the arrow, and closed my eyes. I don't know why I closed my eyes I must not have wanted to see what had happened.

Suddenly roars were heard from the crowd and I peeked my eyes open.

The target hit the center.

It took me a minute to process this and then I beamed and was tackled by Sango and Ayame who were apparently nearby. This was one of the happiest moments of my life.

~*^*~^**~*~*^*~*^*^*!

"He has his competition soon. It's down in the gym, you should go over there."

I turned to see it was Kikyo talking to me.

"Who?" I asked confused. She smiled.

"Sesshomaru. I don't know exactly what's happening between you two but I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Never before have I seen him look that way at a girl Kagome. So don't say another word and get over there! He was here for you after all." I paused at thought about what she said for a bit and then smiled.

"Thank you Kikyo." Then I beamed at her and ran off.

I managed to find a sole seat in the front. I guess no one else came alone so the left over spot wasn't taken. I determined that it was Judo that he was going to be participating in. There were so many powerful youkai in this room it chilled me a little. As a miko, it made sense that I felt unnerved being in this room.

XXX Sesshomaru's Point of View XXXX

I was getting ready for my first contest when I caught the smell of Kagome nearby. I saw her sitting in the front row watching the current contest. I could tell from her sent that she was unnerved. It must have been because of all the youkai aura's surrounding her, mostly because most of the guys competing were projecting their auras to intimidate their opponents. And yet she sat there patiently. I caught her look over at me and smile. She looked at the floor a blushed slightly and then looked back at the current contest. I needed to figure out how to talk to her again.

XXXX Back to Kagome's POV XXXXX

Sesshomaru was about to start his first contest. I didn't really know what to expect of him. From what I saw of the two men fighting before, they were all strong. Not to say that Sesshomaru wasn't strong. It seemed the Judo part of the festival was set in a red robin format. Meaning the winners of each match would play the winner of another until two were left and they had the final match.

The match started at the other youkai made the first move. Sesshomaru seemed to be dancing in a sort. His movements carried much grace; however I would not want to be on the receiving ends of them by any mean. I didn't have much knowledge on the rules but what was obvious enough was that Sesshomaru won. I smiled to myself at how predictable that should have been. After watching a few of his other matches it was down to the last two competitors. It was between Sesshomaru and a snake youkai. They both seemed to be dancing at the beginning as they were both graceful in their movements. From what I could tell from his aura the snake youkai's strength was at the same level as Naraku. Then I saw Sesshomaru throw the snake youkai on his back. It was a close match but in the end, Sesshomaru was declared the winner. I cheered for him as did the rest of the crowd, as he was the representative of our school. I saw Sesshomaru smile at me from where he was. Yes, I was just as shocked as you are. Sesshomaru smiled. I got up from my spot and started towards him when I saw him pulled away by Inuyasha.

I understood that he was busy and headed back to my dorm. I would get another chance to talk to him. I knew I would. Maybe tomorrow we could congratulate each other on winning events for our school.

XXXX In the shadows XXXXXX

Little did Kagome know as she walked back to the dorm in the dark alone, that she had just opened the door for a certain someone to keep his word and try to get her back.

"It's good to see you again Kagome. I've waited for this day."

She gasped as she knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

TO BE CONTINUED xD

So yah, I'm pretty sure we all know who this voice belongs to, but you guys have to review to see how things play out now with a preoccupied unknowing Sesshomaru and an essentially defenseless Kagome.

Hahahhhaha okok yes this is my attempt at bribing you guys for reviews, but please let it work! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for being missing for a while, my internet was down last night so I couldn't post this chapter :l Even now it's been on and off. We've been having a lot of storms is all. ANYWAYS! Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for the reviews :)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Leave me alone Naraku." I said as sternly as I could. I thought I sounded convincing but apparently Naraku didn't take me as a threat.

"Don't be like that Kagome. We've had this date for a long time now." His made his aura surround me. I had to push mine out and around myself. He smiled. This was a game for him. Before I knew it he had me by the neck against a tree, a foot from the ground. I panicked. I could fight with him energy against energy, or aura against aura, but strength? I didn't stand a chance. I gathered up energy and sent a blast against his chest. This pushed him off me and I was back on my feet again. I took that opportunity. I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to head to a more public space so someone would see us, hear us, or even sense us! Anything! Just so I could get some help. I didn't get far before Naraku threw me to the ground though.

"There's no use running. I can get you any day." He smiled wickedly. I believed him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you want Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Clearly annoyed his brother was talking to him.

"What are you doing with Kagome?" His tone was serious and protective. Like a brother concerned for his little sister.

"It does not concern you."

"Actually it does. Kagome and I have become good friends. She's someone I care about and I won't sit back and watch you rip her heart out. You've never showed feelings for any other girl before, so what's your game now?"

"Inuyasha. I do not like repeating myself, it does not concern you." Inuyasha growled at his reply.

"I don't think I've made myself clear. I'm not going to let you walk out of this room until you agree to leave Kagome alone." Sesshomaru's eyes started to bleed red. No one told him what to do. Especially when it came to his intended.

"You have no claim over Kagome. I can do as I please. Now I advise you to get out of my way." Sesshomaru spit out to Inuyasha with venom dripping in his voice. Yet Inuyasha held his ground firmly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naraku grabbed my chin and stared at my face. I was on the verge of breaking down but I knew that would do me no good. I kept myself together holding back a whimper.

"Such a precious little thing, so powerful yet so fragile. I must admit you're beauty is radiating as well. Maybe I'll keep you around for a while. You must be wild in bed." His thoughts made me feel disgusting in every inch of my body. I shivered.

He grabbed my arms and pinned them above the tree with only one of his hands. The other grazed across my waist. He crushed his lips against mine. I needed to stop this. I squirmed and was slammed back against the tree with tremendous force from his youkai. My power fought back. I gathered all the strength I could. I knew if I didn't use all I had in one blow that I wouldn't be able to hurt him. Once I gathered all my strength I hit it against him using all my strength. My power would have sent chills down any youkai's back. I knew it would have been felt all over campus. Naraku yelled as he was thrown back and hit a tree. I became limp and feel to the floor. I knew I needed to get out of here before he recovered. I started trying to crawl away from the scene.

I saw him starting to get up, clearly in great pain. He had holy energy coursing through him purifying him. I knew it was only a matter of time before his youkai got rid of all the holy energy in him though. Faster than I originally thought considering he was already getting up, and he was pissed. I was crawling as fast as I could now to get away until I screamed. He kicked me in my side as I was trying to get away. There was little hope for me now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoO

"I wish to court Kagome."

"Don't try to pull those lies on me. You would never go for a human."

"Who I desire is none of your concern. She has more power than even you. She is no mere human." Inuyasha still wouldn't believe him. They both froze at something they both felt in the air. Sesshomaru immediately recognized it was miko energy. She was in danger.

Before Inuyasha could react Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome was in danger. That amount of power would not have been used by accident. With Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red he followed the source of the blast of energy. As he neared he heard an agonizing scream. He saw Kagome on the floor, barely holding on to the little bits of power she had left to keep awake. He immediately focused on Naraku. He threw him through 3 trees and marched after him. Using his whip he made several deep wounds. With Naraku holding onto consciousness bleeding out, Sesshomaru ran back to the miko. She needed help immediately. He needed to help her. He carried her to his dorm and placed her on his bed. As he was about to start checking her wounds he heard her barely whisper something.

"Sesshomaru.."

The miko drifted into unconsciousness. He knew this was bad. He used a cloth to clean the largest wounds. Then he used some butterfly bandages he had to hold them closed to heal. He cleaned the rest of her wounds afterwards. He licked the most major cuts until they closed and disappeared. There would be no more blood loss now. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Sara. I need you to come to my dorm room now."

"Uh ok Sesshomaru, right away."

Sara was a family friend for Sesshomaru. However, she was a miko. When Sara arrived he instructed her to help Kagome. Sara used her powers to heal the broken ribs Kagome had. Kagome's expression seemed to be calm now. The last thing Sara did was transferring some of her energy to Kagome. She could feel that Kagome and barely any power left and would need more to completely heal herself.

After Sesshomaru thanked her Sara left. Sesshomaru sat on the chair by his bed and waited as Kagome slept and healed. He would kill Naraku for this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up in the morning. She seemed to have recovered nicely. She stretched and was extremely tense. Her miko energy was still low, but she was surprised at how she had any at all. She took in her surroundings. She had no idea where she was.

"Good morning." She looked over and saw Sesshomaru. Suddenly all the memories from last night's events flooded back to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Alright guys! That's it for this chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW 3


End file.
